Relive the Grief
by Dreamlandergirl
Summary: Narumi was the last one standing. In her arms she held her love and her broken heart. Kurama made a sacrifice to give his only friend a reason to live. Will she succeed? Will she be able to change things for the better? Or will her past cloud her judgment and bring hell to the ninja world? Watch Naru as she finds the courage to fight once more and try to save her friends.
1. Chapter 1

AN: I do not own Naruto or any of these characters. This is purely fan fiction. They belong to MASASHI KISHIMOTO.

Chapter 1

The crimson blood dripped rythmiticaly. The battle field was gory, bodies littered the blood sunken ground along with the weapons that killed them.

Drip, drip, drip….

Only a golden haired woman sat in the gruesome scene cursing herself for surviving. Narumi Uzumaki Hatake sat on the ground with the dead body of her husband on her lap. She brushed the bloodied silver hair slowly as tears fell. Her beloved husband had lasted so long by her side only to fall in order to take a fatal hit that was meant for her. The wound on her shoulder continued to drip, the only sound on the quiet field.

"You're an idiot, you know." Narumi's hoarse voice shook. "What is the point of saving me if you are not here to with me? Why Kashi? Why did you do that? I'm all alone now. Grandma Tsunade is gone, the village is destroyed, my friends are long dead, and now you are dead." She wailed and clutched the cool body closer. The wound on his chest long ago dried up. "You left me! You promised you wouldn't ever leave but you did! You liar! Kakashi how could you leave me here all alone!?"

Many leaf ninjas had died during the fourth great ninja war. Allies such as the wind, stone, water and cloud countries had perished from the face of the earth. Now, all that was left was destruction and despair. By stopping the ten tailed beast the ninjas had to sacrifice their lives to end the horror. The last Uchihas had finally been killed but the price was heavy. Narumi Hatake nee Uzumaki was all that was left now.

Around the blond a red mist gathered becoming more and more prominent. Slowly Narumi raised her head and looked around. She recognized the chakra, how could she not when she has known this chakra all her life.

"Kurama?" She whispered.

"Thank you Narumi, thank you for setting me free from the ten tailed beast." The chakra gathered before her and formed the fox's head. "I owe you a great debt." The blond woman's eyes widened.

"Then please save them. Bring them back," she choked out. "Please Kurama, at least bring Kakashi back. I can't live alone. It's too painful." The fox took pity on his previous host.

"There is another way kit. But the journey will be dangerous." He calmly said. It hurt him to see the head strong girl he knew for nineteen years fall to such small pieces. Her bright personality and sunny smile were the few things that had kept him sane. ̵͟͞

"I have nothing else to lose now. If it means that there is a chance then I will do it. Tell me, Kurama." The glint of strength and hope had finally returned to her and the fox knew that there was nothing he could to stop her.

"Very well. We tailed beasts are born from chakra, and so, we have a greater ability to manipulate it to our wills. But this technique, has never been done before because of the damage it will cause us. But you have suffered enough. I ruined your childhood but never once did you hate me for it. What I am about to do is send you back in time." Narumi gasped. "Sadly I do not know how far I can send you. Also, my body will not make it so that will be left is my chakra. It will merge and be your own."

"No! I can't lose you too! Please there has to be some way or-"

"No, kit." Kurama interrupted. "I want to do this. I want to return the favor." His red slited eyes showed nothing but grief and regret. "For once, let someone save you." Narumi looked down at her dead husband. She loved him with all her heart, her soul. It honestly wouldn't be living if he wasn't there to be late all the time and to be cheeky with her. To laugh. To hug. To kiss. She needed him like she needed air and right now she would do anything.

"I'll do it. Tell what to do." The red chakra mist floted to a clearing without blood and gathered. It twisted and turned and hummed with so much power. Narumi shivered at the sight. She pecked Kakashi's forehead and gently set him on the ground. "I love you, so very much and I will see you soon." She wiped her tears away and stood up. Clutching her hands hard she walked up to the red chakra.

"Stand inside and I will do the rest but be warned, it will drain you too." Narumi noded and did as she was told. The spinning became worst and worst. She felt huge amounts of her chakra drain from her. Her knees shook hard though she stubbornly stood up.

Then, all she felt was Kurama. The ground beneath her was gone and the dark sky was replaced by Kurama's chakra. She felt tired and hollow. Her body ached to the bones and her muscles felt like sting. She cried out in pain but didn't dare to lose consciousness. Black spots danced around her vision.

_Goodbye kit, take care. _Kurama's voice was the last thing she herd before everything went dark.

The ground behind her back was dry and uncomfortable. Narumi opened her cerulean blue eyes and looked around. She was in a forest not one native to konoha. Frowning she got up only stumble. Looking at her hands she realized something was very wrong. They were way too small! She gulped and looked at herself which almost caused her to scream. Her body was small and her orange knee high kimono was done to her ankles. It was still dirty with dried blood, her husband's blood.

"Kashi!" She panicked and looked around but as her hair swept she noticed another difference. It wasn't golden like her father's. It was red like her mother's, like Kurama's chakra. The sudden reminder of the fox brought her sadness. Her longtime companion was no longer with her. She tried to reach into her consciousness but still she couldn't hear his voice.

Narumi got up slowly and this time she managed to stand but another problem was brought into her head. Her ninja sandals didn't fit. She sighed in frustration and slipped out of them. A lake was to her left and she shrugged thinking mind as well wash up. She took slow steps and breathed in the air. Looking down at the water she was shocked to see that she no longer had her whisker like marks on her cheeks. Her eyes were not as round as they were but now reminded her of Sasuke's shape. The name of her treacherous ex-best friend brought a bitter taste in her mouth. The traitor had died by Sakura's hands but her pink haired friend was soon slain by Obitu Uchiha.

Narumi shook her head and stripped of her cloths. She dipped into the water and relaxed a bit. The water was surprisingly warm and comforting. She dipped her head under water and resurfaced only to see two blushing boys staring open mouthed. One was like a mini kakashi while the other had reminded her of Sasuke. Without hesitation she screamed.

"Perverts!" The boys blushed all the way to their roots and turned around.

"S-s-sorry!" The raven haired one called out. "I swear we didn't mean to! I-I-I didn't see much!" He stammered. "Kakashi! This is all your fault!" The name had stopped her from trying to kill them.

_No way, Kakashi? As in my Kakashi Hatake?_ She covered her flat chest with her arms and observed the silver haired boy. From the back she could tell that he was no older then thirteen, which meant that the boy next to him was no doubt his team mate. Obito Uchiha. She mentally thanked Kurama.

It had worked. She was back long enough to stop Obito's death. To stop him from becoming a traitor who will kill her father and be responsible for destroying the ninja world.

"Um, miss?" Kakashi called out. His voice was so much younger. She smiled at that, he was safe and alive.

"Just don't you two dare turn around, I'm going to change!" They nodded hastily.

"Kakashi," Obito whispered. Narumi was surprised that she could hear him from such a distance. "I swear she looks really pretty, right?" A tick formed on Narumi's eyebrow. She got out and began to cover herself.

"Yeah, I mean, seeing her naked was a surprise but I'm kind of grateful that I did. Just don't tell sensei or lord Jiraya I said that. I shudder to think what they will do." Narumi blushed but let it go, he was her husband. Well, not any more but still. He will be again. What really annoyed her was that the Uchiha saw her.

"Thank god she was pretty, now I can die happily." She herd a slap and then a loud cry of the Uchiha. Narumi smugly smiled to herself, even when Kakashi doesn't know her, the silver haired teen still defended her virtue.

"Okay, I'm descent, you two can turn around." The boys did so immediately. Narumi noticed that Kakashi had his other eye. Also she noticed the not so subtle hint that he was eyeing her, problably deciding if she is an enemy or not. "Who might you be?"

"I'm Obito Uchiha. This is my team mate Kakashi Hatake we are Konoha ninja." The cheery boy blushed. "Um, what's your name?" Narumi thought to herself quickly and decided to go with her original last name. After all, she now looked like a real Uzumaki.

"Naru Uzumaki, pleasure to meet your acutance." She bowed respectfully. This way she can show them that she was supposedly raised in nobility.

"Uzumaki?" Kakashi asked in interest. "I'm guessing you are a survivor from Uzushio." Narumi nodded and adopted a sad look of despair.

"I was searching for any members of my clan." Instantly Obito perked up.

"Sensei's girlfriend is an Uzumaki! She lives with us in our village." Narumi perked up, not only will she meet a member of her clan but she will meet her mother.

"We set up camp not far from here. Fallow us." Kakashi pointed behind him and turned, Obito smiled shyly and waited for her to walk around the lake and get to them but he was surprised to see that she walked on top of the water calmly. Kakashi turned around and he too looked surprised.

"I was trained too. We nobles are not only very proficient seals masters but we have experience with the ninja art." Kakashi nodded in understanding.

"Wow! You are a seals master!? Like-like the Lord Jiraya?" Narumi smiled pleasantly. Her old sensei was alive too.

"Yes, I believe so. I have heard of the gallant Jiraya. Though he isn't very popular with the females. He snuck into our baths way too many times." She grinned evilly. "You are very fortunate that you didn't see anything. We Uzumaki females are known for our explosive tempers." The boys shivered. "You didn't see anything did you?" The boys paled incredibly fast and shook their heads instantly. Narumi got to the ground and smiled happily. "Well, show me the way." Kakashi turned around and walked into the forest while Obito walked next to her.

"So, how long have you been traveling alone?" The innocent expression had made her relax. This wasn't a murder, nor was he traitor, yet.

"Foot in the mouth, genius." Kakashi hissed under his mask. Obito's eyes widened and quickly looked down.

"Sorry Naru-chan. I didn't mean it that way." Narumi nodded. She didn't know exactly what time she fell into but decided to sound as realistic as possible.

"I don't know, lost count. I was traveling with other clan members but they were younger and far less experienced. We got split up. By the time I found them they were dead." Her voice was emotionless. She honestly didn't know how to react. Kakashi was very perceptive, even in this age so she could sound sad and sappy. She did marry the Hatake. She knows him best.

"Sorry to hear that. Uzushio fell last year. They were our greatest allies so don't worry Naru-chan! Konoha will protect you from now on." The raven's sunny smile had brought out a small one from her. She realized that the war will end soon. Meaning that this happy boy will give his eye to Kakashi and then be found by Madara Uchiha who will turn his heart cold. This will be something that she must stop. But then again, Kakashi will learn a valuable lesson that will shape him into the man she loves. So it seems that she had no choice. After their terrible mission she will dig him out and properly kill him. The boy was too dangerous to let live.

"We are here." Kakashi announced indifferently.

Narumi looked around the clearing and smiled at the familiar looking yellow hair. The man was facing with his back towards them but she could not mistake the messy blond hair. This man, who was sitting on a log, was her father. The future fourth hokage, Mitato Namikaze. Her heart clenched. Her father wouldn't recognize her because she wasn't born yet. So that also meant that she couldn't call him dad, like she so wanted to.

"Welcome back- well who is this young miss?" Minato turned around and studied the figure next to his raven student.

"Pleasure to meet you, I am Naru Uzumaki. I was told by Obito-san that Konoha houses a member of my clan. I would be very pleased of I could meet her." Narumi bowed respectfully. She also noticed a female sitting by the camp fire. No doubt, this girl is Rin. She remembered how Kakashi had told her about her tragic death. It was safe to say that Narumi could save her without hindering the events too much. After all, this girl could have grown to be a very good medical ninja.

"Really!?" Minato got up quickly. "I'm Minato Namikaze! My girlfriend is Kushina Uzumaki and I know for a fact that she is going to love you very much!" He grinned happily and walked up to her. Narumi was surprised that the blond had hugged her warmly. "Konoha was devastated when we heard the news of your country's destruction. Don't worry, Naru-chan we will take great care of you!" Narumi felt unbelievable joy in her heart. For so many years she had wondered how it would feel like to be hugged by her father only to now have her wish come true.

"Thank you Minato-san" she quietly said into his jonin jacket. Even though her hair was dripping it didn't seem he mind getting wet.

"Come on! Sit by the fire! Get warm or else Kushina-chan will kill me for getting her last remaining relative sick." He ushered her to the warm fire where the brunet girl smiled reassuringly.

"I'm Rin Nohara, by the way. I have extra cloths for you if you want to borrow." The girl smiled reassuringly and instantly Narumi was reminded of Sakura. The short hair, even though it was brown, was similar to Sakura's hair style. Except for the purple marks on her face, she was almost like her pink haired friend.

"Thank you Rin-chan."

"So, how did you find her?" Minato asked the two boys froze as they sat down across from her.

"Um, she was by the lake?" Obito said unsurely. Which caught Minato's attention. He stared at Kakashi who also looked nervous.

"You didn't attack first and ask questions later, right?" He asked threateningly. The boys shook their heads comically. "Naru-chan," his sickly sweet voice even caused her to shiver. "How did they find you?"

"I was bathing in the lake and when I resurfaced from under the water I just saw them." She decided to be honest. That smile had sent shivers up her spine.

"Oh, I see. You boys didn't see anything, right?" The two were wide eyed and shook their heads 'no'. But the fear was evident. Narumi realized that she could smell it. _Another thing Kurama's sacrifice had gifted me with._ "Now, Kakashi, I have known you since you were a baby so I know when you are lying. Obitu, you can't lie to save your life. Please tell me the honest truth. I don't want to… get it from you the hard way." If it was even possible the two became even paler. Narumi noticed that Rin was glaring at the two. She wondered how she had gotten two over protective people in less than five minutes of meeting them.

"W-well," Obito started but stopped when Kakashi elbowed him.

"I am serious, sensei. We did not see anything. We were raised very well and unlike Jiraya-sama we are not peeping toms." Kakashi said seriously and Obitu fallowed by nodded in agreement hastily. "Nothing to worry about, sensei. We told her we didn't see anything either, Uzumaki-san believed and accepted our apology." Kakashi hastily sent a pleading look to her. Narumi felt her resolve crumble, she never could resist his puppy dog eyes. _So cute!_

"It's true, Minato-san. They were very sorry for startling me." Minato examined them closely but nodded after a while. He then turned to her and smiled eagerly.

"Please Naru-chan! Call me Minato onii-chan!" His sudden change of mood had surprised her. She now understood why many of her friends were surprised at her mood swings. _I guess I get it from you dad_.

"How about Minato-nii?" The blond cuddled her close to him and surprisingly squealed.

"So cute! Kushina-chan will absolutely love you!" Minato suddenly noticed the blood on her kimono gasped. "Are you hurt!?"

"She didn't loo- I mean we don't think so since she didn't complain about the pain." Obito quickly corrected himself when Kakashi elbowed him again.

"He is right. This isn't my blood. It was my Fiancée's blood." Minato looked at her in horror.

"Fiancée!" He nearly shrieked. "B-but you are no older than thirteen!" Narumi sighed. She guessed it was too late to fix that.

"I'm a noble woman, Minato-nii. In Uzushio, anyone who is a noble and last of line, gets engaged very young." Narumi was thankful she remembered that from reading about her clan's history.

"I'm sorry for your loss Naru-chan." Rin said in a sober voice. Narumi smiled sadly.

"He was a good man. Even though he was older than me by a few years he really loved me. I loved him too. He was my father's best student and most trusted ally." A tear escaped her eye. "We got attacked. I was tired, the children we took with us were already dead. An attack was coming my way, I was too slow to turn. He got in the way and took the fatal hit for me. He died in my arms." She didn't realize that she was shaking until Minato had hugged her.

"That was very brave and noble of him." He gently said.

"Brave and stupid. He left me all alone. He promised that he will stay till the end. He lied. My brave idiotic husband. What a fool." She looked around and realized that she had been ranting out loud. Her eyes caught Kakashi and her heart nearly broke all over again. She'd have to start from scratch. At least now they were the same age. It should be easier. _I hope._

"Naru-chan, you can sleep in my tent with me." Rin offered. "Obito, can you take my shift?" The raven nodded quietly. "Come on. Let's go and sleep. We have a full day ahead to get to Konoha." Minato nodded and released Narumi from the hug.

"Go sleep. Good night, Naru-chan." Minato called softly.

"Good night everyone." _Good night dad. _With that said she hunched into the tent fallowed by Rin.


	2. Chapter 2 Kakashi's POV Special

AN:  Thank you for the kind words. Enjoy the chapter! BTW, I love writing a teen kakashi, he is so much fun to mess with...

Chapter 2

Kakashi rolled his eyes at his annoying teammate who couldn't shut his mouth for a second. But as he thought of knocking out the raven he was startled to hear silence. _ Finally, I had enough of-wow. _

Before his very eyes Kakashi saw the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. The girl's red hair looked silky smooth but her eyes were a whole different matter. They were so blue that it looked as if you were looking at the sky. Her naked skin was flawless and her ruby red lips were sinfully tempting. Kakashi's eyes traveled into the water and he further admired her toned figure.

She was an angel.

A beautiful angel who he wouldn't mind staring at... except that she saw him now, _Shit_.

Then, she screamed and the spell was broken. He felt he could finally move again. He and Obito turned around and tried to give her as much privacy as possible. They couldn't just leave her in the woods. Besides, he wanted to know her name.

Obito stuttered out an apology but he still couldn't say anything. When Obito blamed, him he ignored the raven, and tried to be as polite as possible. Her voice, even when she sounded panicked, was lovely. When she told them that she was going to change, and dared them not to turn, he and Obito nodded quickly. But deep down, a small part of him wanted to look.

"Kakashi," Obito whispered. "I swear she looks really pretty, right?" Kakashi couldn't help but agree. Her naked body kept flashing in his mind. He really had to thank his photographic memory for imprinting that image in his mind. That was definitely one sight that he never wants to forget.

"Yeah, I mean, seeing her naked was a surprise but I'm kind of grateful that I did." Realizing what he admitted he quickly back tracked. "Just don't tell sensei or lord Jiraya I said that! I shudder to think what they will do." In a small second of weakness he had revealed his true thoughts to Obito and quickly shut his mouth before he said anything else that was unbecoming of a ninja. After all, a ninja is a tool, and a tool has no emotions.

His father had paid the price for letting his emotions cloud his judgment.

"Thank god she was pretty, now I can die happily." Kakashi glared at his raven haired teammate and slapped him behind the head. Obitu yelped and glared at him. A sudden jealousy overtook Kakashi. He didn't want his teammate having the same image ingrained in the raven's head as his own. He felt oddly protective of her. The girl had reacted so innocently, it hurt.

"Okay, I'm descent, you two can turn around." Kakashi realized that he and Obitu had eagerly turned around to look her.

_We are such teenage boys._

The orange Kimono looked a bit wide but what surprised him was the amount of blood that was on it. Even though it was dry it made him uneasy to see blood on such an innocent girl. He also noticed that she carried no weapons on her. He felt a little better knowing that she wouldn't attack them and he didn't have to hurt her if worst came to worst. "Who might you be?" She innocently asked. Her voice sent excited shivers up his spine.

"I'm Obito Uchiha. This is my teammate Kakashi Hatake we are Konoha ninja." Kakashi felt annoyed that Obito introduced him. He wanted to do it himself. "Um, what's your name?" Again Kakashi was angry that he didn't say anything.

"Naru Uzumaki, pleasure to meet your acutance." Naru bowed elegantly and he immediately realized that this girl is a noblewoman._ Wait what?_

"Uzumaki?" He asked. A sudden image of his sensei's fiery haired girlfriend popped into his head. He looked closely at the girl's face and sure enough, the girl did look like that woman. Though her eyes weren't as wide, it looked a bit foxy. He mentally shook his head. _Idiot concentrate!_ "I'm guessing you are a survivor from Uzushio." The girl sadly nodded. He heard about their ally's demise. It had hit Konoha hard when they lost the Uzumaki. They were very gifted seals masters and very old allies.

"I was searching for any members of my clan." Beside him Obito had perked up. _Oh great, I thought he had a thing for Rin but now it seems that he has his eyes on Na- I mean Uzumaki-san. Make up your mind idiot._

"Sensei's girlfriend is an Uzumaki! She lives with us in our village." The smile that graced her lips had sent his heart racing. He honestly wanted to see her smile like that every day. Kakashi noticed that she was still soaked wet so he figured that she might as well get warm by their camp fire.

"We set up camp not far from here. Fallow us." He turned around but stop when he heard a small splash. He turned around and was surprised to see her walking calmly on the lake as if it were the ground. Even Obito, who is a chunin, has trouble walking on water. But this girl who is of nobility can do something that not many genin can.

"I was trained too. We nobles are not only very proficient Seals Masters but we have experience with other ninja arts." He nodded, that made sense.

"Wow! You are a seals master!? Like-like the Lord Jiraya?" Obito asked excitedly which made Kakashi roll his eyes at his teammate's immaturity.

"Yes, I believe so. I have heard of the gallant Jiraya. Though he isn't very popular with the females. He snuck into our baths way too many times." She suddenly grinned evilly which caused him to feel wary. "You are very fortunate that you didn't see anything. We Uzumaki females are known for our explosive tempers." Kakashi shivered, he was pretty sure that Obito remembered what happened to Jiraya last time he was caught peeping at Kushina. The woman had honestly scared him. He desperately hoped that this Uzumaki wasn't as bad. "You didn't see anything did you?" He and Obito shook their heads. He decided that he didn't want to find out how violent she is. "Well, show me the way."

Kakashi took the lead but cursed Obito for walking by her side. _Damn it! Isn't he completely devoted to win Rin's heart!? _

"So, how long have you been traveling alone?"Kakashi felt like smacking his forehead. The idiot had no filter.

"Foot in the mouth, genius." He hissed at his idiotic teammate and hoped that the idiot got it.

"Sorry Naru-chan. I didn't mean it that way." Kakashi twitched at the informality or rather the overly friendly way Obitu had called the red head.

"I don't know, lost count. I was traveling with other clan members but they were younger and far less experienced. We got split up. By the time I found them they were dead." Kakashi recognized the uneasiness in her voice. He wanted to know more but didn't push. She must have been devastated to find her dead relatives. Images of his father's dead body suddenly manifested in his head.

"Sorry to hear that. Uzushio fell last year. They were our greatest allies so don't worry Naru-chan! Konoha will protect you from now on." He hoped that she would like their village. In fact he was pretty sure that they will treat her like a princess. After all, with all that she had just said she must have gone through hell for the past year since Uzu's destruction. Kakashi saw the clearing and decided to announce their arrival to stop Obito from saying anything else stupid, not that it was possible.

He walked into the clearing and nodded to Rin who smiled back shyly. He ignored her blush and sat down by the flames.

"Welcome back- well who is this young miss?" Minato-sensei had obviously realized how similar the girl looked to his girlfriend. After all, his sensei had known the woman since he was in the academy.

"Pleasure to meet you, I am Naru Uzumaki. I was told by Obito-san that Konoha houses a member of my clan. I would be very pleased if I could meet her." Uzumaki-san bowed down in respect and Kakashi saw the otter joy flash in his sensei's eyes. Kushina-san had been very upset to realize that even after a year she couldn't find any other survivors.

"Really!?" Minato sensei got up. "I'm Minato Namikaze! My girlfriend is Kushina Uzumaki and I know for a fact that she is going to love you very much!" He went and hugged her immediately. Kakashi felt better knowing that she will be safe. She had already found family, without a doubt Minato sensei and Kushina-san are a packaged deal. "Konoha was devastated when we heard the news of your country destruction. Don't worry, Naru-chan we will take great care of you!"

They all settled down with Rin finally introducing herself when everything went downhill the second their sensei asked: "So, how did you find her?"

Kakashi froze which was highly unlike him. He knew that Obito froze too. _Shit, shit, shit! Oh why did he have to ask!? Calm down. Just stay calm. Minato has a tendency to be overprotective but he might be too happy to pay attention to us freezing up. Come on! Speak!_

"Um," _Shit we are so dead. Obito just had to open his mouth._ "She was by the lake?" _That's it! We are goners! Dead! No one will ever know what happened to us!_

"You didn't attack first and ask questions later, right?" _Oh thank the heavens he is so innocent! _ He and Obito shook their heads quickly. "Naru-chan," _HOLY SHIT! OH PLEASE NO! _"How did they find you?"

"I was bathing in the lake and when I resurfaced from under the water I just saw them." _NO!_ Although Kakashi's face was blank he was hyperventilating.

"Oh, I see. You boys didn't see anything, right?" They shook their heads. _Please believe us! Please believe us! Please believe us! Please believe us! Please believe us! Please believe us! Please believe us! _"Now, Kakashi, I have known you since you were a baby so I know when you are lying. Obitu, you can't lie to save your life. Please tell me the honest truth. I don't want to… get it from you the hard way." _It's now or never!_

"W-well," Kakashi elbowed the idiot as hard as he could to shut him up before they both died.

"I am serious, sensei. We did not see anything. We were raised very well and unlike Jiraya-sama we are not peeping toms." Kakashi couldn't believe how confident he sounded. He even believed it himself. "Nothing to worry about, sensei. We told her we didn't see anything either, Uzumaki-san believed and accepted our apology." With every moment that he had spent with Pakuun he channeled the brown pug and turned the most desperate, pitiful, kicked puppy dog eyes at his savior. _Please go along with it!_

"It's true, Minato-san. They were very sorry for startling me." His angel seemed to have heard his plea. Immediately, Minato-sensei's mood went 180.

"Please Naru-chan! Call me Minato onii-chan!" He sighed in relief. He was going to live. Kakashi was so relieved that he ignored the conversation until Obitu had almost slipped up. _No way in the nine realms of hell am I going to let you ruin this miracle of our survival!_ He elbowed the Uchiha and avoided another disaster. _I think I just lost a good twenty years of my life. _The red head's next words shocked him to the core.

"Fiancée!" His sensei's shriek had pulled him out of shock. He suddenly felt very jealous and he didn't know why. "B-but you are no older than thirteen!" Kakashi found himself agreeing.

"I'm a noble woman, Minato-nii. In Uzushio, anyone who is a noble and last of line, gets engaged very young." Suddenly he felt pity for the red head. An arranged marriage? That was honestly horrible.

"I'm sorry for your loss Naru-chan." Rin said in a sober voice. Uzumaki smiled sadly his heart clenched at the sight.

"He was a good man. Even though he was older than me by a few years he really loved me. I loved him too." Kakashi felt his heart crumble. _She loved him?_ "He was my father's best student and most trusted ally." The sight of the red head crying had hurt him even more. He didn't want to see her cry. "We got attacked. I was tired, the children we took with us were already dead. An attack was coming my way, I was too slow to turn. He got in the way and took the fatal hit for me. He died in my arms." Numbness filled his body. This girl had gone through hell and back and yet she still stands strong. Kakashi found himself admiring her strength. When he lost his father he was broken, still is. Yet, this girl lost everything. Her Home, her friends, her parents, even her future husband who she loved with all her heart. She lost so much more than he did, yet, she didn't let it break her.

_This girl is stronger than me. _

"That was very brave and noble of him." Minato sensei gently said.

"Brave and stupid. He left me all alone. He promised that he will stay till the end. He lied. My brave idiotic husband. What a fool." Kakashi vowed to himself that he wouldn't leave. He won't be like that man. He will grow to become stronger. He will support her. Without a doubt when the council learns that she is of nobility they would arrange a marriage to continue and save the Uzumaki lineage. He'll have to talk with his sensei about this.

"Go sleep. Good night, Naru-chan." Minato called softly.

"Good night everyone." Once she walked into the tent with Rin, Obito got up and stretched.

"Sensei, I'm going to sleep too. Since I'm taking Rin-chan's shift." Minato nodded quietly. Obito took out his sleeping bag and walked a bit farther away to get privacy. After ten minutes of silence Kakashi sighed loudly.

"Sensei, the council is going to force her into another marriage." Minato nodded sadly. "Since Kushina-san will one day marry you they will say nothing. You are the yellow flash. Our hero. But Naru Uzumaki is practically a princess. They will stick her with someone who is years older. She said so herself, she loved her fiancé." Again Minato nodded.

"What do you propose?" His voice was void of its usual cheeriness.

"Kushina-san has at least some say into who Uzumaki-san marries, right?" Minato's widened. "So, it also means that she can give names of others who she believes will be good enough." Minato slowly raised his head and looked at him.

"Kakashi, are you sure about this?" Kakashi sighed again.

"Yes, as the last Hatake they would also force me into marriage once I hit my thirties. At least this way, she will have more time to be free." Minato was deep in thought when he finally nodded.

"Thank you, Kakashi." Minato smiled sadly. "I hope at least, you two will have time to get to know each other and be more comfortable with the thought once you two are a bit older." Minato looked at his hands with a sad smile. "She is far too innocent for the hands of a grown man to hold. He will dirty her with the blood on his hands. You are the best option. If not you than I might consider Azuma Sarutobi or Inoichi Yamanaka. They are good boys and one is a clan head. So that might work. But I do prefer you. I trust you and I know you will take good care of her. I just hope that Donzu Shimura doesn't interfere. God help us if he does." Kakashi nodded in agreement. Little did he know that Narumi had heard everything and finally closed her eyes with a smile on her face.

AN: Chapter 3 will be out soon. I just need to type it. Be nice when reviewing. Oh and I fixed some of the grammar. Now I know that its 'Obito' not 'Obitu' thanks Guest.


End file.
